Electrical submersible pumps (ESP) are commonly used in oil and gas wells to produce oil and water. A typical ESP includes a pump and a motor to drive the pump. A seal section mounts to the motor to equalize the pressure of the internal motor lubricant with the hydrostatic pressure of the well fluid. Often a string of production tubing in the well supports the ESP and provides a conduit for well fluid to be pumped to the wellhead.
A power cable extends alongside the production tubing to the ESP to supply electrical power to the motor. In many installations, the lower part of the power cable, called a motor lead, has an electrical connector or plug that plugs into a mating receptacle on the motor. Many designs for motor lead electrical connectors exist. Normally, the motor lead connector has three electrical terminals that stab into engagement with three motor electrical terminals. In one type, a gasket on the motor lead connector surrounds the terminals and seals to an inner diameter surface of the receptacle when the connector bolts to the motor receptacle. The gasket provides a harrier between dielectric oil in the motor and well fluid on the exterior of the motor.
If the motor lead connector leaks, the ESP will have to be pulled from the well and repaired or replaced. Retrieving an ESP is expensive, thus reliability of the motor lead connector is important.